


Who is in Charge?

by CatherineParker



Category: Legend of the Seeker (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-01
Updated: 2011-11-01
Packaged: 2019-10-16 15:12:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17552057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatherineParker/pseuds/CatherineParker
Summary: AU of the episode in which Kahlan poses as Mord'Sith to free Dennee from a prison. Everything is running smoothly until she runs into Denna. A Mord'Sith power struggle ensues.





	Who is in Charge?

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to LiveJournal in 2011 (added to AO3 in 01/2019)

 

 

"You dare to question a Mord'Sith?" Kahlan barked, outrage coloring her voice.

  
  
"No one dares to question a Mord'Sith," came the purred reply, but not from the guard in front of her and Kahlan froze. She had heard that voice somewhere before - it sounded vaguely familiar, but she couldn't quite place it. It also meant that her plan to free Dennee was about to fail miserably and her cover would be blown as soon as she turned around. Whoever they were - they would probably remember the Mother Confessor... even when dressed in Mord'Sith leathers.

  
  
The color drained from guard's in front of her, his eyes darting wildly from Kahlan to a spot behind her. Kahlan watched as he carefully took a few steps backwards then hurriedly fled to the sanctuary of the prison.

   
  
"Take the Seeker inside."

 

Kahlan heard the smooth voice from behind her again, way closer this time. She could now sense someone standing behind her, the heat from another body close to her own. Another young Mord'Sith stepped into her line of vision and took the chains connected to Richard's collar out of Kahlan's hand and escorted him into the building. Before he disappeared from Kahlan's sight, he glanced back over his shoulder and shot her a comforting glance. He trusted in her abilities. She would not let him down, as well as Dennee. Kahlan's grip on the handle of the Sword of Truth tightened. The cold metal beneath her gloved fingers gave her the strength she needed to complete this mission. She could do it, she could still save them all.

  
  
"Very well." The woman behind her spoke again. "I have to say I am impressed."

 

And right then Kahlan knew exactly who was standing behind her. The Mord'Sith she once tried to kill. Denna. _How could she even be alive after Richard had run her through with the very sword she was clutching to her side?_ Kahlan mentally chided herself for not making the connection before, for not realizing sooner who she was and the imminent danger she and the others were now in. Denna's presence would make this entire rescue operation a lot more complicated. Denna knew for certain Kahlan was no Mord'Sith and hoping against hope that Denna might have forgotten her was nothing but a fool's errant.

  
  
Kahlan turned on heels slowly and deliberate. Every muscle of her body tensed in preparation to slaughter or confess the other woman at the first wrong blink of her eye.

 

Denna stood with a hand on her hip, watching her closely. But not the slightest hint of recognition - or surprise - crossed her features and Kahlan exhaled a shuddering breath. Maybe Zedd had done a little more than just spell her clothes? A glamor over her face perhaps?

  
  
"You should be." Kahlan dared to say remembering just in time who she was supposed to impersonate, her voice laced with the usual Mord'Sith arrogance. Denna chuckled at that, then leaned closer into Kahlan's personal space.

 

"Don't forget who is in charge here." Her eyes found Kahlan's and the blonde's features hardened visibly. "I am."

 

Kahlan held Denna's disturbing glance and she forced her uncertainty into the back of her mind as she leaned in that bit closer as well, her breath brushed against Denna's lips as she spoke. "You wish you were. I didn't see you walking in here with the Seeker captured as your slave."

  
  
At that Denna's eyes narrowed and Kahlan felt quite satisfied with herself, but she was smart enough not to let her guard down. Denna also had her wits about her and to that she was disturbingly dangerous and therefore to be treated with utmost caution. Kahlan would be a fool to underestimate her.

  
  
"I do enjoy a challenge." Denna purred after a moment, a perilous spark in her eyes as she stepped out of Kahlan's space and sauntered towards the entrance. Watching her go, Kahlan wondered if it had been such a good idea to challenge the Mord'Sith in the first place. As Denna entered the prison together with another Mord'Sith and Kahlan forced her mind back to her mission.

 

The sooner she could leave this place, the sooner she would not have to deal with Denna anymore.

 

* * *

  
  
Kahlan's meeting with the warden went smoothly as planned without any of the other Mord'Sith interference. The warden was confessed in a heartbeat and would take her straight to the dungeons where Richard and Dennee were held prisoner. Dennee, her little sister was still alive and well, and Kahlan felt her heart pound with joy at the thought. To take Dennee into her arms once again, would certainly be one of the happiest moment in a long while. Kahlan needed this, needed to have her sister back. Needed to know she was somewhere safe.

  
  
As she and the warden were about to enter the dungeon cells, a door at the far end of the hallway opened and Denna stepped through, halting mid-step as she spotted the two of them. Crossing her arms in front of her chest, she leaned casually against the doorframe and watched both of them from afar. She inclined her head curiously. "Can you spare a minute, Sister?"

  
  
The way Denna pronounced the word _sister_ sent cold shivers down Kahlan's spine. She forced herself to stay calm and not freak out so close to achieving her goal.

  
  
"No, actually I am quite busy." Kahlan replied harshly and started in the direction of the dungeons.

  
  
"It won't take long," Denna pressed with a voice that brooked no argument. "I promise," she added cloyingly sweet.

  
  
Kahlan refrained from rolling her eyes and whispered to the confessed warden to go ahead as planned, to free Richard and Dennee and that she would met with them as soon as she could.

  
  
After the warded nodded and left, Kahlan walked over towards Denna, tall and confident, hips swaying. Without sparing her a glance passed her by and entered the room Denna had come from. The blonde Mord'Sith closed the door behind them, with a kick of her foot.

  
  
"Where are my manners," Denna drawled while sauntering in a circle around Kahlan like a predator, "I haven't even asked for your name, since we haven't met before... _Or have we?_ " Denna questioned as she finally came to a stop in front of Kahlan.

  
  
Kahlan's heartbeat picked up, but she was prepared for that question, it was the first thing she thought about since she had met the Mord'Sith outside of the prison. "We haven't. I am from a temple far north, that must be the reason we haven't met yet - and it is sufficient for you to refer to me as _Mistress_." Denna smiled, clearly amused, but not the slightest bit intimidated. Kahlan had feared as much.

  
  
"I won't tolerate someone next to me - challenging my authority, do you understand?" The mad gleam was back in the blonde's eyes and Kahlan bit the insides of her cheek.

  
  
"Oh.." Kahlan replied languidly, straightening her spine. "There is no need to accept someone _next_ to you," she took a breath to enrich her words. „When you are so very clearly beneath me."

  
  
Denna's amused expression broadened to an excited grin and Kahlan felt her heart pick up its pace at the sight of it.

  
  
"As you very well know, there are only two possibly ways for us to settle this unfortunate matter once and for all." Denna stated matter of fact. Kahlan wanted to ask which, but thought better of it and remained silent. She hoped Denna would continue and Kahlan would get an inkling from which options to choose from.

  
  
"Either we could let our Agiels decide," Denna said while her fingertips caressed the length of the Agiel dangling on her hip and the sharp whining sound filled the air. Kahlan's breath hitched, she did not know in how much detail Zedd's magic had replicated her Mord'Sith armor, maybe her Agiel would not even work the way they were supposed to be. Denna would instantly know that something was wrong. Despite the fact that Kahlan believed she could never stand the pain for long enough to actually fight the Mord'Sith with it. No, this possibility was not an option.

  
  
"Or we could decide this matter," Denna paused and leaned in close, "intimately between us." Kahlan shivered inwardly at the blonde's tone, but what could be worse than fighting a Mord'Sith without a proper weapon? Even if she did not know what Denna proposed, she was sure she would make the right choice and had an actual to get out of this alive?!

  
  
"Then it is to be decided between us." Kahlan forced out between clenched teeth after a moment of consideration. Denna's expression remained stoic, the dilating of her pupils was the only sign that she had registered Kahlan's answer.

  
  
"I hoped we would agree on that." Denna whispered, then stepped away from Kahlan and began to loosen the buckles of her neckguard. Kahlan stared in bewilderment at the blonde as she actually started to disrobe in front of her. Denna's neckguard was the first item to land discarded on a wooden chair nearby, next were her belt, then Denna's Agiels. In a matter of moments Denna stood with unbraided wavy hair and an open front, revealing a sight from between her breasts all the way down to her navel. Kahlan was mesmerized and slightly in shock at the display before her. Her gaze traveled over the barely visible swell of Denna's breasts, every bit of pale delicious skin that was revealed down to the blonde's firm flat stomach.

   
  
Denna's irritated voice brought her out of her musings and Kahlan could feel the hot blush creeping up her face at being caught staring at the blonde so openly. _But what in the Creator's name was Denna doing?_

  
  
"What are you waiting for?" Denna questioned with a raised brow, the movement of her hands ceased. Kahlan forced her eyes up to meet Denna's curious blue ones and felt her blush deepen. Kahlan had no idea what Denna expected her to do and why exactly the Mord'Sith was stripping out of her leathers.

  
  
"Take off your leathers?!" Denna told her in a questioning tone, but Kahlan knew by the look on Denna's face that it actually not really wasn't a suggestion. Self-conscious, Kahlan fumbled on the buckles of her neckguard, her thoughts raced in her mind, what to make out of this situation. Why should she take her clothes off? _Intimately between us..._ Denna's prior statement rang in her head as a thought finally struck her. _Oh dear Creator... No, that couldn't possibly be what Denna had in mind to settle this issue. Right?_

  
  
The sight of a stark naked Mord'Sith before with a smug grin on her lips, watching her every movement, seemed to prove Kahlan wrong.

  
  
Kahlan could not suppress the shiver that run down her spine as she watched Denna's tongue flicker out, licking her full inviting lips in a much too seductive way. Kahlan's heart picked up its pace, pounding hard against her ribcage. Her trembling, slightly damp fingers made loosening the buckles nearly impossible. She never was supposed to peel herself out of those confines anyway. And the look Denna was giving her, was not helping at all, as well as her well-trained naked body, womanly enough in all the right places, the now revealed delicate breasts and already hardened nip.. _no, not helping at all._ Kahlan forced her gaze away from Denna's body to bring order to her chaotic mind. _How was she supposed to get out of this? Did she really wanted to get out of this?_ Her mind questioned. _Of course!_ Her gaze fell back to Denna's naked body. _Well.._ Kahlan groaned out loud at her own disturbing thoughts.

  
  
Denna understood it as a sign that Kahlan needed help and moved to a spot behind her. Kahlan sighed in relief until she felt Denna's fingers playing over the fastenings of her leathers. In a blink of an eye Kahlan's neckguard lay discarded on the floor and she was naked down to her waist. Denna obviously had the practice Kahlan lacked.

 

Kahlan tried to bring her erratic breathing back under control, but as soon as she felt Denna's fingertips stroking imaginary circles over the bare skin of her back, every effort was lost. The very delicate touch made the hairs on her neck stand on end. Denna's hands explored her skin, caressing every muscle down to the small of her back. Her fingers trailed up the sides of Kahlan's body and Kahlan trembled under the Mord'Sith's surprisingly soft touch. As Denna's hands closed around Kahlan's breasts and her warm, naked body pressed against her from behind Kahlan did not even try to stifle the soft moan that escaped her throat.

 

She could still confess Denna. Kahlan should most certainly confess her. The other woman had brought nothing but hurt and suffering into their lives. But Kahlan was still very aware of how Denna's hands massaged her breasts, teasing her nipples until they were hard, rolling them between her fingers. Kahlan tilted her head back, consciously or unconsciously giving Denna more access to her neck. Kahlan knew Denna would die a horribly death due to her Mord'Sith training once confessed and couldn't quite bring herself to condemn her to that fate. Denna's lips grazed over the sensitive skin of her neck and Kahlan breathed out a sigh as it sent a wave of pleasure throughout her body. Denna licked over her skin, taking Kahlan's earlobe in her mouth, sucking and biting down playfully while her hands closed tightly around Kahlan's breasts again. Kahlan writhed against Denna's body, seeking more body contact. Kahlan could feel Denna's hardened nipples press against her back and gasped at the way it made her feel. She should really confess her. Kahlan gulped, her face flushed hot at the realization what she let their arch-nemesis do to her. One of Denna's hands abandoned Kahlan's breast and headed southwards, pressing slowly its way under the waistline of her skin-tight pants.

 

Well, Kahlan thought, if the blonde proved to be just as skillful with her fingers as she was with her lips and tongue, there was still a pretty good chance she would end up confessed after all. At that moment Kahlan yielded into the other woman's touch that many feared to bestow on her. In that moment she was neither a Confessor nor a Mord'Sith, just for once in her life only Kahlan.

 

Still standing behind her, Denna turned her head so Kahlan would would look at her. Kahlan inhaled sharply, lips slightly parted and a faint blush still covering her cheeks. Denna's blue eyes locked with Kahlan's own as she leaned closer, then darted out her tongue to wet Kahlan's lower lip. She didn't close the distance and Kahlan found herself wanting her to. Denna's breath rippling against her lips was nothing but pure torment. Giving up entirely on pretending she didn't want this, Kahlan reached behind her and pulled Denna in for a kiss, losing herself in the feeling of soft lips moving against her own, nibbling and teasing.

 

When Denna's tongue entered her mouth, the same time Denna's fingers dipped deep in the wetness between her legs and Kahlan moaned in Denna's mouth. Denna's fingers found the sensitive knot at the apex of her thighs and languidly trailed the wetness up and around it - then started to circle it in a steady pace. Kahlan's back arched like a bow as Denna's fingers entered her, her legs threatened to give out, but Denna held her tight against herself. Denna's thumb found Kahlan's clit again, while her fingers pushed inside and out. Biting down on Kahlan's lower lip, the blonde sucked it into her mouth making Kahlan groan as the pleasure built steadily within her to its fast approaching crescendo. Denna felt Kahlan's walls clench around her fingers and she thrust harder only for Kahlan to a suck in startled breath at the pleasure trying to overwhelm her, she was so _very, very close._

 

In a last ditch attempt to regain her equilibrium, she pushed Denna forcefully away only for her legs to give out and Kahlan sunk to her knees as her orgasm surged through her. Hot pleasure spread through her body, setting every nerve-ending on fire - leaving her a trembling mess on all fours, while she struggled to get her erratic breathing back under control.

  
  
"I think I won." Denna whispered roughly from a few paces away as Kahlan was not yet able to reply.

  
  
As Kahlan came back to her senses and opened her eyes, Denna was long gone.

 

* * *

  
  
With sure steps Kahlan strode out of the prison, chains swinging in her hands, as she dragged the two prisoners along behind her. A gloved hand sat on the  hilt of the Sword of Truth once again, but at this very moment it felt oddly heavy. She was about to pass through the gates when a voice rang out behind her, the words making her stop dead in her tracks.

  
  
"Mistress."

  
  
Kahlan's leathers were suddenly too tight, she could not breathe. She did not turn around and only glanced back over her shoulder.

 

Denna leaned casually against the archway, arms crossed in front of her chest. Their eyes locked and the air around them crackled with the intensity of blue eyes boring into her.

  
  
"Good journey, _Kahlan."_

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> (Any feedback is - as always - very much appreciated!)


End file.
